A new adventure
by R.O.TR
Summary: Twelve years old, Sakaki finds herself in a new school. She must adapt to this new place, as well as try to overcome the fact she has no friends from her old school present. She is joined by several people including an excited idiot and a mature girl...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Azumanga Daioh. Mkay?

The first day…Sakaki walked along the corridor, holding her bag tight against her as she slowly shuffled by some of the larger students. She looked up at every door, watching as the numbers grew higher, knowing she must be close to her new homeroom now. She'd almost gone the complete opposite way. She'd come very close to having to go up and ask someone for directions, for help, but she had found a crumpled pamphlet from an open day in her bag. On the last page was a small map, and she had been able to make her own way. No need to go for help, she did it by herself.

Grade seven…twelve years old. Sakaki glanced around. A whole new school- she was starting middle school now, elementary school was over. She had been the only person from her class to come to this particular school. She hadn't had many friends back in elementary school, but now she had none around. She gripped the strap of the backpack tightly. She mustn't let herself be scared! She was in a new place, she didn't know anyone, but she could handle this! Everyone went through this, if she couldn't handle it, there must be something wrong with her!

Slowly she came to a stop and looked up at a large wooden door. Scratches were etched into it, and the paint on the frame was flaky. This place didn't look too good…no! She must not allow herself to be scared! Sure the doorway looked scary, and this end of the corridor wasn't as nice, but still…

Oh, she really hoped everyone was nice! She looked up towards the ceiling. She wouldn't mind if she never had any proper friends, just don't let there be anyone to bully her! She could just stay out of the way, get the work done and be lonely- she'd prefer that to being bullied. She hung her head slightly. The day hadn't even started yet, and here she was thinking like that. If that's what she thought people would be like towards her, she was probably already doomed.

"Wow!" said a girl, Sakaki turning her hung head slightly. "Wow, you're so tall! How did you get that tall, no way are you in my class!"

"Just leave her alone Tomo" said a bespectacled girl, appearing beside the excited looking girl.

"Huh?! Hey, how old are you?" asked Tomo.

"T-twelve" said Sakaki.

Tomo turned away from Sakaki and looked towards the bespectacled girl with a look of amazement on her face. "Wow! That girl is the same age as me and you! And look how tall she is! Look Yomi!"

"Tomo you idiot, you're probably hurting her feelings!" growled Yomi, mature at the age of twelve, the only person around to keep Tomo in check.

A faint look crossed Tomo's face, and then she turned to face Sakaki. "I-I'm not hurting your feelings am I?" asked the girl.

Sakaki shook her head, her eyes looking down at the floor, unable to stare into the other girl's eyes. "N-no."

"Cool!" said Tomo sticking up a thumb, and slowly turning to Yomi with the thumb still held high. "Cool!"

"I heard you the first time" said Yomi.

"Yeah, but you were wrong! I didn't hurt her feelings! It's just that some people, like me are good at talking to people, while others like you Yomi are too boring, so have to worry about offending. I'm just funny all the time."

"Funny my butt" growled Yomi.

"Oooh" said Tomo, "I bet you had a naughty word you wanted to say! I'm right aren't I, you were going to say something bad!"

"Gar! Shut up Tomo!" said Yomi, holding up her new looking bag threateningly. Sakaki looked around as a few more students arrived. Just like with her, everything was new- new school, new uniform, and new equipment.

Sakaki slowly moved away, holding her bag tightly. Instead of hung over her back, she held it against her, the straps facing outwards. The chibi picture of a kitten was hidden, resting against her. She had gone shopping with her grandmother during the holiday, and Sakaki had spotted it. Her Nan had seen the look on Sakaki's face, and despite the young girls protests, had brought it for her, telling Sakaki it was a gift…as well as not to tell her father the true price. She still remembered her Nan commenting on how her father was still just a big kid and he'd probably get jealous.

She looked back up, and moved back against the wall, having seen that the group had suddenly grown greatly. She turned away slightly when she realized she was looking straight at a boy, and returned to looking back down at the floor. She faintly see Tomo tapping a foot impatiently as she glanced around.

"Bah, where is this idiot?" she asked out loud.

"Right here" said a man, stepping forwards holding a key. "Sorry I'm late."

"Arghh!" called out Tomo, backing away and trying to hide behind some of the students as Yomi grinned.

"Well, come in class, all of you make yourselves welcome in your new homeroom" said the man, pushing open the door.

Sakaki stood back, trying to avoid the initial rush. She looked to her left to see Yomi standing beside her. The girl adjusted her glasses and nodded at Sakaki who nodded back faintly.

"Good to see you make wise choices, unlike some people" said Yomi, pointing. Near the front of the crush Tomo was busy yelling out excitedly, attempting to push people out of the way as she rushed to be the first one into the room.

"Ha, first place!" called out Tomo, holding up a V-sign.

"Actually I was in here first" said the teacher, who had his briefcase up on the desk.

"Ha first student place!" called out Tomo, still with a V-sign.


	2. Chapter 2

After the initial disturbance had died down, Sakaki hung back and allowed Yomi to enter, before finally stepping into the room herself. The first one to arrive, but the last to enter. She glanced around at the room, everyone having already claimed a desk. She saw one at the front, isolated, alone but decided against it. Her head slowly turned and she spotted the empty desk next to one of the windows. It was second from back, the final desk of that row empty. She slowly moved across to it and carefully pulled out the chair, careful not to make much noise. Slowly she sat down, and spotted a girl sitting in front of her. She'd found a place to sit, and she wasn't alone either. She was on the outskirts of the class, but at least she wasn't alone.

As the teacher stood up and walked towards the board, a relative silence fell over the room, Sakaki slowly opening her bag, painstakingly unzipping it, not a sound being made. She reached into it and slowly pulled out the neatly arranged pencil case, labels having only just been removed. She gently placed it on the ground and slid the bag under her desk with a leg.

The teacher looked towards the class and cleared his throat. Tomo, who had been busy talking to Yomi (having not noticed she'd given up listening) was the last to stop talking. The man adjusted his designer glasses and then turned and quickly wrote on the board. He turned back, his name written upon the board.

"Hello class, my name is Mr Kimura. I've been a teacher for oh, about five years now" said the man. "And I have a very important message."

"What is it?!" asked Tomo calling out.

"All of you happen to be a very special class. That is because you are my last class at this particular school. Next year I'm moving on to a high school to teach there. That ought to be fun. Very fun." He adjusted his glasses and looked away for a moment. "I just hope I can handle it, and not have a breakdown or anything."

"Cool! Does that mean you'll allow us to get away with stuff, since you won't have to worry about us next year?" asked Tomo.

"Erm…no" said Kimura. "That wouldn't really work" he added.

"Oh" said Tomo, looking down at her desk, disappointed. "Couldn't we give it a try anyway?"

Sakaki glanced over at the girl and noticed that Yomi appeared to be resisting the urge to throttle Tomo for acting like that on the very first day of class at a new school. Tomo appeared completely oblivious, instead more focused on the disappointment that it would appear she wouldn't be able to get away with lots of stuff this year.

"This school's no fun" muttered Tomo to herself.

"Huh?" asked Kimura, slowly moving his glasses. "Anyway, welcome to my class. I will be teaching you classical Japanese this year, and this is your homeroom for the next year. You're lucky" he said, smiling, "We teachers have to move around, not you."

Sakaki supposed that meant there weren't many rooms to have to worry about- she had found her way here, she could do that easily. But what about sports, and assembly's and…no, no she mustn't let herself worry about that now, she'd only just arrived. She could worry about that later, when the time came… She looked down at her desk, feeling slightly worried. She had noticed how large the school was when she had first arrived. She suspected it would be very easy to get lost…and she might not have anyone to turn to for help…at least the teacher seemed kind. And she guessed if it was really bad she could turn to Yomi for help- she seemed kind, and mature for her age.

She doubted Yomi would be the type to bully. No she didn't seem to be that type of person…the other girl Tomo, she wasn't too sure. She seemed kind enough, energetic, but Sakaki knew from experience that people weren't all that they appeared. Seemingly kind people could very easily turn against you. And despite her nervousness, people at her old school had seen her as cold, uncaring…disinterested in people.

She tried hard…she really tried hard to overcome her shyness. She just found it difficult to open up to people, to reveal herself to them- she wasn't sure if she could trust them, or if they'd like her. And people might make fun of her- she was twelve now, she shouldn't be interested in cute things, everyone else had probably grown out of that by now. But she knew, that by not showing off her emotions, or her true feelings, she wouldn't leave herself open to attack. She felt stupid- no one else seemed to worry about that. But she just…she just found it difficult to laugh when something was funny, difficult to smile when she was happy…not that she didn't want to, she just found it hard…to do so.

It would be nice to have a friend though…she didn't care about having many, just one good friend would be something wonderful. She felt pathetic in herself. Here she was, aiming and hoping for one possible friend. But she doubted she'd be able to set her sights much higher then that…after all, who'd ever like her?

"Kaori?" asked Kimura having started the register. "Is there a Kaori here?"

"Here sensei" called out a girl sticking up her hand.

_One month earlier… _

"So Mr Kimura, you're interested in getting a job here?" asked the principal as they walked along the playground. "It'll be good to have a family man around, quite a few of the staff here are single. Gives me someone to share the pain with" he joked. Kimura laughed faintly.

"Yes sir, I think I could offer something to the school. I've always wanted to be a high school teacher" said Kimura.

"Why?" asked the man.

"Oh…I have my reasons" said Kimura. "And this certainly seems to be a wonderful school."

"Oh yes" said the principal. "We pride ourselves on offering excellent teaching, and excellent facilities- both educational and sporting. Why over there is our swimming pool."

"I see" said Kimura, his head slowly turning as he heard the splashing and laughing of girls. From distance he peered through the gate at the pool. _High school girls…_

"Mr Kimura, do you want to see the staff facilities?"

Kimura slowly turned away and sighed. "I guess so."

"Good good, come this way."

Kimura gave one last look at the pool. _One day I'll get to see that pool every work day... _Kimura's closed mouth formed a grin.

_Author's note: Shortly after posting the first part of this story I realized the slight stupidity of naming something set in the past as a "New Adventure". Whoops. _


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang and Kimura adjusted his glasses before informing the class to enjoy their lunch. Sakaki sat still in her chair as the man headed for the door, followed by most of the class, the youngsters gripping a few coins and crumpled notes tightly in their hands. A faint commotion caught Sakaki's attention and she turned to see Tomo gesticulating something to Yomi, before nodding once, gripping money tightly in one hand, and suddenly sprinting out of the door. Sakaki decided that there were some strange people in this class. Seemingly good people, but strange nonetheless.

"An hour lunch" said Sakaki to herself, looking down at her small watch. Plenty of time to eat her lunch- too much time in fact. If she ate the lunch too quickly, she'd have to find something to do for half an hour or more. She knew she'd just find herself sitting at her desk, trying to look as though she was doing something- so people wouldn't think she was being weird, just sitting around. She looked around, a few people were still here, and some would return soon. Perhaps one or two might talk to her briefly so she didn't look like a loner.

Quietly and carefully she lifted her bag upon to her lap and unzipped it. She nodded faintly to herself- she had managed to remain quiet, not attract any attention. Slowly she reached in and gripped hold of her small plastic lunch box and placed it on the desk. She took hold of the small note her mother had left for her.

_Good luck in your first day Sakaki! Do well, have fun! Take care and try not to worry too much! _Sakaki tightened her grip on the slip of paper and looked down at it once more.

"I'll do my best" she said quietly. She carefully folded up the note and tucked it away into the side pocket of her backpack. She thought it would probably be safe there, she wanted to keep it. Slowly she unclipped the lunch box, pausing as she spotted the shirt of another girl. Slowly she looked up.

"Hi, I'm Chihiro" said the girl cheerfully. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Sakaki" said Sakaki nervously. She glanced around. There were still quite a few people here, why did this girl have to pick out her? She didn't have anything to say, she'd been caught by surprise, she knew she'd say something stupid. That's how it starts, make one mistake and then the reputation hangs around…

"Wow, that's a cool looking lunch box" said Chihiro. She leant down and looked at it. "Cool the colours look a bit different if you look at it from another angle!"

"Y-yeah, I saw it- and, I thought it was nice" said Sakaki. "My parents brought it."

Chihiro stood back up and laughed, Sakaki leaning back in her chair. Was she laughing at her? Perhaps she shouldn't have mentioned her parents, perhaps Chihiro brought her own stuff, was independent. Chihiro stopped and looked back at Sakaki.

"I've got a really old lunch box, it looks horrible" she said, grinning. "I should get a new one, but I'm too lazy to look for one. Plus today I'm buying stuff from the canteen instead."

"Oh, well…"

"It's strange being in a new school though isn't it?" asked Chihiro. Sakaki nodded. Strange, nerve wrecking, yet at the same time slightly exciting…

"Though I have to admit it is a bit annoying" said Chihiro. "We've gone from being the oldest to being the youngest again."

"That's true" said Sakaki, not very good at maintaining long conversations.

"I bet they'll probably be some people in the upper years looking to mess around with us" said Chihiro, "My sister told me it always happens every year. Try to be careful huh?" she joked.

"Oh, yeah" said Sakaki smiling faintly. "You too."

"Hey Chihiro!" called out a voice suddenly, Chihiro and Sakaki turning as a girl walked over to them.

"Oh, hi Kaorin" said Chihiro as the girl stopped next to her.

"Come on Chihiro, we have to hurry up or there might not be any food left by the time we get there!" said Kaorin nervously. "I'm hungry!"

"There will still be food there" said Chihiro smugly, "You're just paranoid."

"Ok, but how about good food, as opposed to the stuff no one else wants?"

"Good point" said Chihiro. "Come on lets go. Kaorin, this is Sakaki. Bye!" said Chihiro before heading for the door.

"Bye Sakaki" said Kaorin, quickly following after Chihiro, turning her head slightly to see Sakaki on her own again, slowly prodding a piece of food in her lunch box. Kaorin paused for a moment before turning away. She thought the tall girl looked lonely…then again perhaps this Sakaki person just liked her own company. How was she to know anyway?

The two girls stepped outside, narrowly avoiding being trampled by a sprinting Tomo, a teacher yelling something at the opposite end of the corridor. Sakaki saw her enter and sprint across to Yomi, panting slightly.

"I got bread!" she said proudly, standing still by Yomi, as though waiting for praise. She stood still for a moment before holding up the items of food. "I got bread!" she repeated, more loudly this time.

"Oh good for you" said Yomi sarcastically, not looking up from the book she was flicking through.

"Fine then, no bread for you Yomi, you can just go hungry" said Tomo, sitting down in her chair. "I guess I'll have to have your helping, no point in letting it go to waste."

Slowly Yomi's head rose up from the book. The look in her eyes allowed Sakaki to finally understand the phrase "shooting daggers". She wasn't sure how this could end out well.

"Oh Tomo" said Yomi, in a dangerously calm voice.

"Yeah?" asked Tomo, munching away on her own portion, crumbs spilling across her skirt and the desk.

"Could I have my food please?"

"But I thought you didn't want it" said Tomo. "I don't want to force it upon you or anything. It's like- GAARGH!" Yomi, in a fluid movement had got from sitting down in her chair, to standing behind Tomo, gripping the girl in a headlock. Tomo wheezed something, and finally gave Yomi the food. Yomi looked down at it and slowly returned back to her chair.

"Isn't it fun to cooperate?" asked Yomi, as Tomo rubbed her throat. Tomo still continued to eat though, chomping away, swallowing, then rubbing her throat.

Sakaki turned away, and focused back on her own food. Slowly she opened the plastic bag and took a hold of the food within, resting it over the lunchbox, so as not to spill crumbs everywhere. It tasted good. Slowly she began to eat.

Alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's my answer to a PM sent by Fade to Osaka. Due to my writers block in December I didn't get much done…but I didn't realize how long it had been since I updated this story. My apologies to everyone._

Sakaki leant down and tied up her shoelaces as the bright Saturday sun shone down. She called out a brief goodbye to her mother before leaving, briskly walking along the pathway. She paused, turning slowly as she was certain she'd heard a loud cracking sound from somewhere behind her. She waited for a moment, but nothing was present- she guessed it must have just been her imagination. She turned back, pausing a moment before her heart suddenly missed a beat, a smile appearing on her face.

A young cat, not quite a kitten, but not yet an adult had appeared on the low brick wall in front of her. The young cat paused, Sakaki staring at it intently. A small grey cat. It seemed to be returning Sakaki's stare just as intently. She wiggled one finger, the cat watching it and mewing faintly. She slowly moved forwards, the cat not moving an inch, merely sitting and studying. Sakaki took in a deep breath as she stuck out one hand, moving closer to the cat which still did not move.

She watched as her fingers moved closer. At home all she could look at were pictures, her parents suffered from allergies so she'd never be allowed a pet- especially not a pet cat. Her fingers stopped a few inches from the cats head and Sakaki took another deep breath. Surely it wouldn't be a crime to simply pet a cat? Even so she looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching her. Her fingers moved forwards and in a flash the young cat's head had raised and sunk its teeth into her fingers. She looked down in pain as the cat scarpered away, leaving Sakaki to lick the faint blood off her finger. She stood confused for a moment before continuing on her way.

In short time she reached the park, staying close to the trees as she walked around the perimeter, trying to not be seen by the rowdy group of older girls that were busy chatting and laughing loudly on the grass. Passing by the trees she soon found a secluded bench, hidden in shade which was useful as it had gotten hotter. She pulled off her rucksack and sat down, taking a book and a bottle out. She had wanted to get some fresh air for a while, and she had been on the final few chapters of this book for quite some time. She started reading, holding up the book and trying not to move too much when a group of passing boys noticed she was busy reading and laughed at her.

They soon disappeared, Sakaki lowering the book as she continued to read. After twenty minutes she paused for a drink, noticing a girl running along the length of the park. She sat watching for a moment as the girl ran- she seemed to be the same age as Sakaki, yet had a look of deep concentration etched upon her face. She soon returned to her book, quickly looking at how much she had left to read. If she was lucky, she might be able to finish it in this sitting.

Her eyes began to tire after reading another two chapters, and she placed the book on her lap, slowly rubbing her eyes. As she lowered her hands she was surprised to see the girl from earlier walking towards her. The girl continued, heading straight for her. She glanced around nervously, fidgeting with the book as the girl, who had a boisterous air about her, sat down beside her.

"Hi there!" said the girl enthusiastically as she pulled a small bag from underneath the bench. Sakaki had never noticed it.

"H-hi" said Sakaki, trying to force herself into making eye contact.

"So, enjoying a book huh?" asked the girl, pointing at the paperback novel. Sakaki nodded her head faintly. The girl started to speak again. "Yeah. I don't really have time for that at the moment. Next term I'm joining the school swimming team- it'll be the first time I've ever took part in proper competitive swimming."

"Oh" said Sakaki. "The running?" She didn't know why, but despite the energetic demeanour of the person sitting next to her, she felt slightly relaxed. She couldn't explain it, but she had a strong feeling she could…well…_trust _this person.

"Wanted to get a bit more into shape" said the girl. "My mum thinks I'm pushing myself a bit too hard, but I enjoy the running, and if you like it, you might as well do it huh?"

"Yeah…I guess."

"Besides, this is a healthy hobby" said the girl, "And it's always good to have something healthy that you enjoy doing. Oh wait!" she suddenly exclaimed.

Sakaki jumped slightly, and rearranged the book that was sitting on her lap, trying to draw attention away from the fact she had just been startled. The girl grinned but didn't say anything, instead turning to face Sakaki.

"I never told you my name did I? Here I was blabbing away and you don't even know who I am do you?"

"N-no" replied Sakaki, not quite sure if the question required an answer or not.

"I am Kagura, and it is a pleasure to meet you miss…" said the girl, her voice trailing away as she waited for an answer.

"Sakaki. M-my name is Sakaki" stated Sakaki quietly, not sure about giving her name to a stranger.

"Well as I said I am Kagura, and it is a pleasure to meet you Sakaki!" said the girl. "I noticed the badge on your bag; it looks like we go to different schools."

"Oh, I guess so."

"Well who knows, maybe we'll see each other again huh?" stated Kagura, standing up. "After all we live in the same city…it's pretty big but we might cross paths again. Who knows, we could even meet up at the next school we go to."

"Perhaps."

"Well take care of yourself Miss Sakaki" said Kagura, slipping one strap of her bag over her tanned shoulder. "I have to get going now. Enjoy the rest of your book" she stated, before sprinting off. Soon she had left the park and vanished from view.

Sakaki remained seated, not quite sure over what had just happened.

---

Slightly invigorated after her random meeting with the girl (due to not making a fool of herself socially) Sakaki found herself taking the main street as opposed to taking the back path back to her house. She looked upwards as she headed towards the large swimming complex; head swooping back down as she narrowly avoided walking into someone.

She was surprised to see Mr Kimura standing in front of her, the man watching her. She looked uneasy, the man having the same expression. Sakaki was unsure of what to say, but Kimura stopped it by staring right at her and opening his mouth.

"Yes well today at the pool there may only be training sessions for sixteen year old girls but I was there to cheer my…friends…daughter on. Good day" said the man nonchalantly before turning one hundred and eighty degrees around and walking away at pace.

For the third time that day Sakaki found herself slightly confused about what had just unfolded, but decided simply to ignore it and walk home…not before getting bitten once more when trying to stroke the grey cat.


End file.
